I'll keep a part of you with me
by Wand Child
Summary: A oneshot the sound of death filled the hospital room...that ongoing beep etched into her mind forever.Please R


**Hey guys this is a one-shot….you may think it's sad or you may like it or even if you hate it please review and tell me your views on it. I know I haven't finished the other story…Endangered Love…but I thought of this and just had to put it on. By the way if you haven't read Endangered love please do and review thanx…xxx**

**One-shot**

**I'll keep a part of you with me**

The silent ongoing beep of death rang out through the hospital room. Doctors and nurses swarmed around the bed taking away equipment and patting the shoulder of the girl sitting alone beside it. The girl sat perfectly still and just stared into eternal darkness, her mind blank, as her life fell apart around her. All she seemed to be able to hear was that continuous beep that lasted forever. It seemed to be etched into her mind, body and soul. She knew it would be there forever.

She did not cry, it seemed all that she could do now was stare. She stared at the body in front of her. No longer would she here that woman's voice, or see her big brown eyes staring back at her. She knew that she would keep a part of her inside, deep inside her, in her heart.

She looked up to the ceiling wondering if her best friend could see her now. What a long and winding road her life had been so far, and with all those memories, it was bound to get worse.

She began to mull over what had happened in the last month.

**Flashback**

" _Ryan, I'm sorry, I just don't love you anymore." Katie pleaded, teary eyed._

"_So, you love Freddy, do you!" He bellowed at her, grabbing her wrists and shaking her._

"_Ryan…" Katie pleaded again, trying to escape from his grasp._

"_Oh, don't give me that ' you can't help who you love' rubbish!" He said shoving her to the side, so hard that she fell to the floor crying and gasping for breath._

_He walked towards a brown wooden cabinet and opened the middle draw. He glanced behind at Katie who was scrambling to her feet. He quickly took out a plastic box and closed the draw. He set it down on top of the cabinet, and then turned around to face Katie. She was shaking all over with tears streaming down her white cheeks with ease._

"_What's that?" She asked Ryan pointing at the box with a shaking forefinger. _

"_What do you think it is?" Ryan asked back, searching her face with pleasure, seeing how terrified she was._

"_I…" But before she could answer, Freddy burst into the room. He ran towards Katie almost at once and hugged her. She hugged him back tight. _

"_Look who it is…Lover boy!" Ryan spat out._

"_Ryan, don't, please." Katie begged._

"_Ryan leave her alone, Katie, go now, I can handle this. Summer is coming as quick as she can." He said gesturing to the door._

"_Freddy, whatever you say, I'm not leaving you alone with him." Katie said shaking her head._

"_Ok, but stand over there, he has a gun." Freddy exclaimed glancing at the box behind Ryan._

"_Oh very good Jones, very good indeed." Ryan said maliciously. He turned and opened the box. He picked up the gun and loaded it. Katie whimpered from the corner of the room. _

"_Not scared of death are you me dear, sweet, Katie?" Ryan asked with an evil laugh._

"_Well at least I'll be able to be away from you," She pointed a quivering finger at Ryan, "…If I do die."_

"_Ryan, put the gun down, nobody needs to get hurt." Freddy said anxiously. _

"_Not until you two both get what you deserve." He said grinning broadly._

_He pointed the gun at Freddy's heart._

"_No, Ryan!" Katie screamed._

_Freddy started backing away from Ryan just as Ryan started advancing on Freddy._

"_Goodbye Jones!" Ryan gave an almighty cackle just as he fired the gun. Suddenly Katie leapt out of nowhere in front of Freddy, blocking the bullets path. Instead with the force that it left the gun, it went straight through Katie and into Freddy. _**( A/N: Is that possible?)**

_Ryan saw what happened, he dropped his gun and ran to the door. He wrenched it open and raced down the stairs and out of sight. _

_Freddy and Katie lay next to each other minutes from death._

"_I'll always love you Katie, just remember that." Freddy said staring into Katie's eyes._

"_I will, and I love you too." Katie took Freddy's hand in hers and they lay there together hand in hand, waiting for death to approach them._

**End Flashback**

Summer Pov 

_Well that's what I think happened anyway. I heard the bangs and shouts and I spoke to Freddy briefly before he went upstairs. He told me to ring the police and give a good detailed description of Ryan. After that I raced upstairs myself. I saw them both lying there on the floor with a gun a couple of metres from them. There was blood everywhere. I checked to see if they were alive but I couldn't get a pulse or heartbeat for Freddy. Katie had a weak pulse. I dialled for an ambulance and they confirmed one of my worst fears. One of my best friends was dead. Freddy. They carried his body off and put it in the ambulance with Katie's. I got in with them…holding tight to both their hands. Freddy's was stone cold while Katie's was at least a little warm._

_When we got to the hospital, they said they had to take Freddy's body away but that I could visit him soon. They took Katie away too. I decided to go and ring Zack._

**Flashback – Summer pov still**

"_Hello?" Zack answered the phone._

"_Zack." I burst into tears._

"_Hey…what's wrong baby?" Zak asked softly._

"_It's Freddy and Katie." I replied gasping._

"_Why? What's wrong with them?" He asked me._

"_F..F..Freddy's…he's," Somehow saying it out loud made it more final and absolute._

"_He's what Sum? Is he hurt?" Zack asked me slowly._

"_No, he's," I couldn't stand it any longer, I just had to say it, get it over with. "he's…dead." My voice wavered slightly on the last word and then I burst into tears again. Zack didn't say anything for a moment._

"_Where are you?" He asked suddenly._

"_Chicago main city hospital." I said sniffing._

"_I'm on my way." He replied._

"_Ok see you soon." I said…"And Zack?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

**End flashbackand end Summer pov**

Katie had told Summer everything in the hospital. Though she had found it hard to talk as she was deteriorating slowly. Summer hadn't told Katie that Freddy was dead, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She simply told her that he was in the hospital.

**Summer pov**

_Now that two of my best friends have left me and Zack forever, at least they will be together now, up there. And someday, we'll all be together again. Someday._

**End story…..this is a one-shot so that's it…hope you liked it. Please review. Thanx xxx**


End file.
